


He Swallowed Glittering Jewels

by Voidmancer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidmancer/pseuds/Voidmancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan and Dorian are in the vault library and would have spent the night looking over old tomes over drinks if not for an errant spider. Dorian knew he would have to distract the Inquisitor or risk having their evening interrupted by a spider hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Swallowed Glittering Jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/gifts).



> This was somewhat your idea, Elidoo, so it’s definitely dedicated to you. Here’s some fluffy, kinky sex with Stephan and Dorian to tide you over as you continue to be hard at work with Magnet ♥
> 
> I am also thisAnon here on AO3 and I'm on tumblr as nilboxes, do check out my other stuff there :9 (they're pretty scattered).

"You certainly took it to heart when I called out your current selection for inadequacy," Dorian said as he surveyed the shelves lining the walls of the vault library, lighting the veilfire stands by the books. 

Trevelyan slipped past him carrying a bottle of wine and two goblets on one hand and a tray of honey, cheese and grapes on the other. "You were looking in the rather more public library where anyone could pull out any random book and go gallavanting off with it until Maker knows when," Trevelyan pointed out, placing all his burdens down on the wide desk, cleared of any clutter. "The harder to find ones, as well as the more controversial tomes are in my quarters or here."

Dorian pulled out a tome and dusted off its thick cover, bringing up a gray cloud that made Dorian sneeze violently twice. "I see you've yet to actually have the place cleaned," he said, turning back to the book and opening it.

A snort of disbelief came from Trevelyan, who had deposited himself on a chair after he had poured the wine and stirred honey in them. "You should have seen it when we first arrived. This is a rather significant improvement."

Pushing back the book he had on hand, Dorian pulled out another one. The tome caught on a stray spider web, sending an eight-legged creature scuttling towards the adjacent shelves and disappearing behind the countless books, no doubt indignant over its destroyed home. "Not well enough if there are still spiders about," he mentioned before he could catch himself.

Trevelyan's shoulders visibly tensed at the mention of spiders. "Where?" he asked, his voice taking on a slight nervous tone, impossible to detect unless one knew he had a 'mild' fear of spiders, and bought a goblet of wine on his lips. He nervously glanced about as he took a sip. 

The Inquisitor, who had maneuvered his way through the Grand Game with ease and cleaved through an army of demons in the Fade, who had laughed in the face of a dragon's fire breath, scared of spiders. 

Dorian could not help but laugh a little as he went to Trevelyan, sitting down on his lap to hopefully distract him. "I am teasing you, amatus, there aren't any. They're all away, looking for better pickings somewhere else," Dorian lied, because Trevelyan might either start a hunt for the errant spider and make a mess, or quit the room and leave him alone before they could thoroughly enjoy their new hiding place. They couldn't have that, could they? Not after Trevelyan thought to show him a pleasant surprise and even brought some wine for the occasion.

The slight frown on Trevelyan's features revealed he was not quite so convinced, though he had nowhere to go with Dorian straddling him. "Suddenly the numerous new old books are no longer interesting?" he asked, one smooth eyebrow raised in inquiry. He placed a hand on Dorian's waist, steadying him. "Here I was hoping to see what would be hidden away here."

Dorian took the other goblet, taking a generous sip. "I'm not quite in the mood to start rifling through the collection at the moment. I'd have to start rearranging them and where will we be? I can't very well enjoy this fine wine or the company." 

"So, where did the spider go?" Trevelyan asked, sidestepping the change of subject, the corners of his mouth drawn into a slight frown. "I don't suppose you've killed it."

"Aren't you bloodthirsty," sighed Dorian as he rolled his eyes. "Let's say I did kill the spider and it is now dead somewhere, its little legs up in the air, never to bother poor Inquisitor Trevelyan again, what would he do?" He tilted Trevelyan's chin up so they were eye to eye and leaned in close, not enough to touch, but close enough. 

A crooked smirk found its way to Trevelyan's lips, most thoughts of the spider gone in favor of what he thought Dorian was suggesting. He set aside his wine and had his hands go lower to Dorian's hips, squeezing them. "Well, that depends," he said, leaning in further, so their lips were now only a hair's breadth apart. "Would the Inquisitor's most favored companion have a suggestion?" he asked in a low, sultry voice as he barely, just barely, brushed their lips together.

It would be so easy for Dorian to simply close in and capture Trevelyan's inviting mouth into a kiss. But no, not yet, he would not give in so early, not when the Inquisitor had just begun their little game. He drew away and brought the goblet to his lips. "I do actually, it involves sipping this fine wine and sampling this plate of what I assume to be quality cheeses."

Trevelyan's eyes narrowed slightly, though the smile remained. He and Dorian had danced to this tune countless of times. He would have his way, eventually, though he would rather Dorian give in to the urge first. "They are, I should hope. I had these shipped from Ostwick," he picked up a piece with his fingers and brought it for Dorian's assessment. 

Allowing himself to be fed, straight from the fingers of Trevelyan's left hand, where the ever present mark on his hand was, no less, Dorian took the offered bite. In the unlikely event someone would barge in on them here, they would have been treated to a particularly inappropriate sight as Trevelyan pressed the piece gently onto his tongue and paused for a moment there, his eyes never leaving Dorian's. In response, Dorian flicked his tongue against those calloused fingers and withdrew after lightly sucking on them. The act drew a small guttural sound from Trevelyan's throat and the hand on his hip moved to his buttocks. 

A sip of wine complemented one of the finest cheese Dorian had the pleasure to eat since coming down south. "Not bad," he admitted, "and here I assumed most southerners have numbed their tastebuds on turnip stews." He leaned into Trevelyan as he reached for the platter and held it between them, one more barrier in his growing defense in the game of 'not being the one to want clothes to be shed first'.

"Is that a disparaging remark against my cooking?" Trevelyan asked with a small smile as Dorian balanced his goblet on the platter, freeing one hand and using the other to return the favor and fed him a grape. Trevelyan bit it and used his talented tongue to draw it into his mouth in a blatantly suggestive manner, but Dorian thought he should reply to the question rather than dignify Trevelyan's advances.

"Cooking is too generous a word to describe what you were doing," Dorian said with a pointed frown. "You did simply dump everything into a pot over a fire, allowed it to boil and called it a meal."

Trevelyan feigned hurt, although the effect was dampened by the smirk that never left his features. "I did taste it to see if it needed more salt."

Dorian rolled his eyes, shaking his head "And you added a single pinch of it afterwards." He took a spoonful of honey and dribbled it over a piece of cheese. "Hopefully your other tastes aren't quite that dulled yet," he said, as the golden liquid dribbled all over Dorian's fingers, a clumsy act Trevelyan suspected was deliberate. 

Despite himself Trevelyan instinctively leaned in, mouth watering at the sight of those elegant, fine fingers drenched in the sticky nectar.

But Dorian pulled it away and held it to his own lips, smiling tauntingly at the Inquisitor all the while. He took his fingers into his mouth, licking each honey-stained finger one by one, making quite a show out of it. 

Trevelyan felt the familiar and welcome quiver of primal hunger. Maker, that wicked tongue. The sight made his breath come up short and it was all he could do to pull the tray away from Dorian's hands and place it on the desk before he wound his arms around Dorian's waist and surged up to meet those lips with his own. The faint, pleasant taste of cheese and honey lingered in the kiss, alighting his yearning. Ravenously he sought the sweetness from Dorian, licking and sucking on the lower lip where a stray drop had fallen.

Still not enough, he pulled away and began to undo the buttons of Dorian's shirt with a hand, belatedly quite grateful for the lack of belts and buckles. He could not— would not— wait and he would have needed both his hands to get Dorian anywhere near the state of nudity appropriate for the activity he now had in mind if he had been wearing that outfit. It wouldn't have started quite as well for the both of them.

"We are at this stage now?" Dorian asked as Trevelyan wrestled with the drawstrings of Dorian's lower garments, loosening them but not removing them completely for the time being. Trevelyan then brought his hands up from his bare hips to the sides of his waist and then chest, the heat of Trevelyan's fingers a silent, scorching promise of the pleasures he would deliver. 

"I could no longer resist. Not after that little show." Trevelyan murmured, looking up at Dorian with a broad grin. He then gathered Dorian into his arms, lifting him up, stumbling slightly under the weight, before gently lowering Dorian on top of the large desk.

With a small smirk, Trevelyan took the small pot of honey beside them. "It was quite an impressive display in fact," he continued, stirred the small wooden spoon in the pot, amassing enough of it on the tip before he rolled it out and handed the spoon to Dorian. "That I am in need of an encore."

Dorian let out a huff of laughter, but took the offered spoon. His turn to look smug now as Trevelyan pulled the chair over and took a seat, leaning forward and resting folded arms across his knees, very much the picture of an eager audience.

The honey had began to slowly drip and Dorian caught the heavy bead at the corner of the spoon with a finger, creating a trail from the end to his lips. Again he suckled on his finger and held the honey spoon over himself, drizzling threads of gold over his chest, creating jeweled pools over the firm valleys of his chest, soft cresting hills of those pert nipples and the hard planes of his abdomen. All the while Dorian's eyes, half-lidded and dark with desire, never left Trevelyan's.

Trevelyan took in the sight, keeping Dorian's molten gaze while doing so as his distance afforded him everything. He began to slowly undo the buttons of his own clothing, starting with the collar down to his own trousers. He rose just as the last strands of honey had left the spoon.

Dorian dropped the spoon back into its pot and leaned back, spreading muscular thighs as Trevelyan stepped close, his upper body now fully bared and the fabric of his pants hanging loosely from his hips. He watched in silence as Trevelyan dipped his head onto Dorian's middle, hands firmly on narrow hips and gently grazed his teeth on a drop of honey, earning him a soft gasp. His hands slid up to the waist as he worked his way up the trail towards the chest, stopping to eagerly suckle on the whorl of tender flesh, bringing the flat of his tongue to circle on and around it. The honey had long since been licked away when Trevelyan turned his attentions to the other, but somehow Trevelyan found the taste of Dorian's skin far more enticing than sweetness alone.

Low, wordless cries spilled from Dorian and he squirmed underneath the singular attention. Had they been in bed, his hands would have found purchase on the sheets, but he could not simply claw on hard wood so his hands found Trevelyan's shoulders, nails digging into muscle and bone. 

When Trevelyan lifted his head again he slipped one hand down to palm Dorian's erection through the fabric of his clothing, rock hard from nothing but the talents of Treveyan's mouth. 

Dorian gasped softly spread his legs wider as Trevelyan's hand, silky soft in places and rough in others, pulled down his pants and silken underthings, gripped his length and stroked lightly once, twice. Trevelyan's smile brimmed with satisfaction as he watched Dorian squirm beneath him. Breathtakingly exquisite. He'd never understand how anyone could witness this and not want it entirely for themselves for the rest of their lives. 

The sound of his name broke through throaty groans, spoken so desperately Trevelyan's smile softened into affection. His lover, only his. 

He leaned in for a deep kiss, brimming with unrestrained ardor as he stroked Dorian's member in his hand once, twice, careful not to let his excitement activate the mark on his hand. He didn't want to bring Dorian over the edge just yet. He drank the muffled whimper and only broke their connection on the account that they would both run out of breath soon, before resuming once more. 

However Trevelyan was not so cruel as to delay Dorian's agony for too long. He moved down to take Dorian into his mouth and with his own, left hand glowing now with its strange power, providing harmless, but powerful vibrations while he worked on the tip. He had Dorian spilling in a matter of moments, only an urgent whisper of his name as a warning.

The hot and thick spend drew a line of fire down his throat as he took it all in, down to the last drop dribbling down the side of his mouth, making a small show of it for Dorian. He then sat back to the nearby chair, grabbing his goblet as he passed to take a sip of wine, pushing down his pants with his glowing hand to free his own hard length, swollen red and dripping wet from neglect. 

"Shall I provide a demonstration for you now, love?" Trevelyan asked as he gripped his length and slowly began to pump it up and down, the bright green light of his marked hand visible even as they were closed into a fist. He visibly relaxed under his own ministrations, shoulders going slack, head tilted back slightly.

Dorian sat up and managed a small smirk through the haze of his orgasm. He got on his feet, pulling his clothing to some semblance of order. He then ran a hand through his hair to hopefully put it back in its usual form and at the same time shaking away the last remnants of drowsiness before he closed the gap between him and his lover. 

"Much as I would enjoy it, I prefer to participate," he declared as he sank down onto his knees, his hands resting on Trevelyan's lap and pushing them further open. 

Trevelyan drew his legs apart obediently, his elbows on the armrest now, still holding the goblet of wine.

It was Dorian's turn to provide pleasure and he took Trevelyan in. Greedily, as if satisfying a long suffering craving, he licked, sucked and stroked with fervor, drawing appreciative sounds from Trevelyan.

"Ah, Dorian," he groaned as he fought to keep his eyes open, relishing the sight of his lover's pretty mouth full of his cock. Trevelyan rocked his hips, slow, controlled movements, considerate even while he sought his own pleasure, but Dorian took it all and more, until Dorian took him down all the way until the root, never once faltering. He stopped though before Trevelyan could reach his peak, rising to his feet and taking the goblet from Trevelyan's hand.

"I'll need a bath after all this," Dorian murmured as he pushed the Inquisitor to lean further back into his seat as he took a long sip as he straddled him. "Might as well give you a reason to take one as well." 

"As if I won't join you regardless," Trevelyan returned weakly, sucking in shaky breath to steady himself from his excited state. 

Slowly he tipped the goblet over Trevelyan's chest and proceeded to chase the trails it made, returning Trevelyan's earlier favors. Trevelyan wrapped his arm around Dorian loosely as he slouched over the chair as to accomodate them both. The position was awkward, but Trevelyan hardly noticed as Dorian lapped up the drink from his skin, sipping or sucking as the liquid cascaded down. It would have tickled had Trevelyan not been quite aroused.

The wine soon done with, Dorian knelt back down, gently urging Trevelyan to stand. Again his lips found Trevelyan's length, though he did not yet take it in. He looked up at Trevelyan, a small suggestive smirk as he held the other man's length, lips tracing the pronounced veins running along them.

"How shall you take your pleasure from me, amatus?" Dorian asked, his voice barely above a whisper, deep with desire.

Trevelyan trembled with anticipation. Dorian made a show of asking, but he could guess what is was he had in mind, the way those sinful lips moved over his cock and the way the lump on neck bobbed up and down as he swallowed as though he thirsted for something.

"I'll have your mouth, my love," Trevelyan murmured, gently brushing hair away from Dorian's forehead. "And your throat."

Dorian too shivered as the words left Trevelyan, but he kept still. "I don't see what it is you are waiting for then." 

With a low chuckle, Trevelyan took hold of the back of Dorian's head with one hand and guided his cock into Dorian's mouth with the other. Dorian opened eagerly, throat relaxing as he swallowed everything Trevelyan had to give, both hands braced against the other's hips for support. He never hesitated, or faltered.

Without missing a beat, Trevelyan began to fuck Dorian's throat, keeping the rhythm even for the first few times before he hastened his pace, holding Dorian's head steady all the while. He withdrew completely once to allow Dorian a quick intake of breath, a thick trail of fluid linking Dorian to Trevelyan's cock, before Trevelyan thrust into Dorian's parted mouth to continue, filling willing mouth again and again.

When he neared completion, Trevelyan thrust in deeply one last time before he pulled back and erupted in messy spurts on Dorian's mouth, neck and chest, breath catching, voice unable to so much as form anything but the name of his lover.

Dorian exhaled in pleasure and used his finger to gather the spillage before he sucked on it, all the while looking up at the other man. 

Trevelyan paused to catch his breath, watching Dorian eat every last drop his come as if it was sweet nectar. The sight stirred something in Trevelyan's chest, heavy yet not at all unpleasant. When he regained enough breath and strength, hauled Dorian up for a kiss. He walked backwards to the chair, pulling Dorian to straddle his lap as he kissed him deeply, tasting himself mingled with what was unmistakably Dorian. Trevelyan wrapped his arms around Dorian in a tight embrace as he continued their exchange.

Dorian's had his hands on Trevelyan's hair and face, savoring the softness of his lover's hair and the sharpness of his features. Wanting and strangely wanted in return, sometimes the thought that he would somehow get used to this, the rough, crushing hold on his person, the graze of teeth on his lips as Trevelyan's need rose, terrified him. The man should have been slowing down after expending his seed, yet while the man's more physical attentions had stopped, this had not.

Stopping for breath, Dorian broke them apart briefly, but Trevelyan took hold of the back of his head where skull and spine met, cradling the juncture as Trevelyan began to nibble and suck on slender, beautiful neck. There would be marks, splotches of red welts where evidence of their activites could be presented to the world, but neither of them cared at that moment.

When Trevelyan finished, he nuzzled against Dorian's thoat, breathing in the scent of him mingled with sticky sweet honey and alcohol. He'd never grow tired of this and he'd never let Dorian go. Never.

"Shall we make our way to the baths?" Trevelyan asked after a few moments, leaning back now in his seat to look up at Dorian, smiling fondly. 

Dorian snorted, but the expression on his face was soft and abundant with warmth. He would get used to this, it would be impossible not to, but he also knew he wouldn't have to always stop and wonder if he was making a mistake. This—what they had— it couldn't be any farther from that. He pressed their foreheads together, hands cupping Trevelyan's cheeks and pinching fondly on his ears. "Only if you carry me, amatus."

Trevelyan laughed, not a bright idea, but he would try. He braced Dorian against him, pulling him close as he lifted himself to his feet. He wobbled for a bit before he crashed back into the chair, shaking his head. "You know I can't do it."

"You are utterly hopeless," Dorian said with a small chuckle, pecking Trevelyan on the lips to convey he didn't mean those words. He stood, taking Trevelyan's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Why don't you fetch our clothes and I'll return the tray to the kitchen."

Trevelyan grinned. "Shall I include some oil and a..." he trailed away and Dorian pushed him lightly on the shoulder to send him along before he could utter the next word.

"Why don't you save those for when we get to bed?" Dorian chided, unable to keep himself from shaking his head with a smile as Trevelyan leered from the narrow doorway, all white teeth and bright eyes full of mischief.

"We won't be done even when we reach it," Trevelyan called.

"You lecherous lout," Dorian said, mostly to himself. He gathered the wine and the tray of unfinished food. He thought he should consider just bringing them up to their quarters really, at the rate they were going, Maker knew he would need the added energy they provided.

Or the ever inventive Inquisitor Trevelyan might end up hungry and start lining up food on his person the next time around. When would they stop then?

That certainly would not do. Dorian went straight to the kitchen to return everything.


End file.
